The Daughter of Lightning
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: Noa Sage is the Digital Defender, but when she is entrusted with the task of protecting the Crystal Matrix she becomes so much more. Can she protect Calumon and save the world? Or will she fail and bring about the end of, not only the Digital and Human Worlds, but the Multiverse too?


**Chapter One: Azulongmon's Request**

I don't own Digimon. But I do own any original characters that are of my own design.

* * *

**Title: **The Daughter of Lightning

**Summary:** Noa Sage is the next Digital Defender, but when she is entrusted with the task of protecting the Crystal Matrix she becomes so much more. Can she protect Calumon and save the world? Or will she fail and bring about the end of, not only the Digital and Human Worlds, but the Multiverse too?

* * *

The sound of a siren echoed through the vast home of the Digital Defenders.

Lady Sage, or Grand Sage, rose quickly to her feet and changed out of her training clothes into something much more presentable. Something very important was obviously occurring, or the Digimon Detector would not have been reacting.

The Digimon Detector was a small wire-like alarm that alerted the inhabitants of the Multiverse, a world between the Digital World and the Human World, of another presence within their domain. It was situated in the Grand Sage's Observation Room at the far end of her home.

Rushing quickly through the halls, great power surged through the walls, awakening the properties within them. Digital Data, Digital Gnomes, Blue and Red Digimon cards, Digivice's... everything stirred with energy, lighting up the path of darkness upon which she walked.

Eventually, she reached the massive ornate doors of her observation room. She pushed her hand against the seal and watched as a streak of lightning flowed out of it, it sparked a snow white colour, and she knew exactly who was on the other side. But the question remained: What did he want?

Deciding that the best way to get the answers to her questions was to open the door and face the Digimon on the otherside, Lady Sage gave a gentle nudge and the doors opened silently. It was a surprise, considering the house was over a thousand years old, that everything opened with silent ease.

There, on the east wall, illuminated in the darkness of the room was the Digimon Sovereign: Azulongmon.

Azulongmon turned his great head to his creator. "Lady Sage," he spoke with a tone of wisdom.

"It is a surprise to see you here, Azulongmon," Lady Sage replied. "Digimon usually do not travel to the Multiverse. We are the world in between worlds. Neither human's nor Digimon come here."

"You know I would not have come had this not been an emergency."

Lady Sage nodded in agreement. "It has awakened, hasn't it?" she asked crossing the room to stand at the West windows. She gazed out into the Twilight and down onto the side of the Digital World that Azulongmon guarded.

"Yes," Azulongmon answered. "The time has come to dispatch the third child."

Lady Sage sighed. Another of her daughters was to be sent to the human world. She had already lost Sakura and Sayuri; she did not want to run the risk of losing another daughter. What if Noa was not as strong as her sisters? What if she failed? Got distracted? She, just like Keiko, was a very curious child. Curious and carefree and innocent.

"You must trust that she knows what she is doing, dear Lady," Azulongmon said, as if reading her mind.

"What if it is too strong for her?" Lady Sage wondered loudly.

"She is the Tamer," Azulongmon reassured. "Her Digimon will be strong. She understands the game."

"But this is not a game!"

Azulongmon bowed his massive head. "Trust your daughter, Lady Sage," he said. "She will not be alone. There are four other Tamers; she must find them, they will help her in the battle against our enemy. But... I must ask another favour of her."

Lady Sage turned wildly to her creation. "Another?" she repeated. "As if sending her against the D-Reaper is not enough, Azulongmon, what else could you possibly need of her?"

"There is a little Digimon that needs protecting," Azulongmon explained. "Newly created. Energetic. Carefree... perfect for the Defender."

"Name?"

"Calumon,"

"I never -"

"He is one of my own creations," Azulongmon interrupted. "He is very important to the digital world, Lady Sage, he needs the topmost protection."

"Then why not send him here?"

"The Multiverse is still not out of danger," Azulongmon answered. "The only plane safe enough for him now is the Human world, and I know your next Defender will protect him with her life."

Lady Sage sighed and turned her gaze skyward. In the room above them, fast asleep in her bed, was her third daughter Noa, who would be very soon making the same journey her sisters did not so long ago.

**~*Digital Defenders*~**

Noa groaned as she was shook awake by her mother.

"Momma," she sighed, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on? I was dreaming."

Lady Sage simply shook her head. "Child, you are needed."

"Needed?" Noa repeated. "Like Sakura and Sayuri were needed?"

"The very same," Lady Sage nodded. "Your time has come, Noa, you must go to the human world and complete your part of the destiny. But you will not travel alone."

"I won't?"

Lady Sage gave a strained smile. "No, I have been visited by Azulongmon. He wishes for your help," she said.

Noa's eyes widened. "Anything," she nodded promptly, suddenly wide awake. "What is it he wishes for me to do?"

"You're undying trust in him is scary," Lady Sage commented.

Noa blinked.

Lady Sage shook her head again and pulled back the blankets of her daughter's bed. "He wishes you to protect a small Digimon named Calumon," she said.

"Wait, protect a Digimon?" Noa repeated. "But I am a Digital Defender... protecting Digimon would make me a Digimon Guardian."

"Yes, it would," Lady Sage nodded. "You're destiny has changed. You must protect Calumon for he is vital to the survival of the Digital World."

"So in order to defend the Digital World, I must protect a Digimon?"

Lady Sage smiled. "Clever girl," she agreed. "Very clever. You have learned well."

"I've had a great teacher,"

"When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible,"

"What about Calumon?"

"Azulongmon will send him as soon as he -" Lady Sage cut off as there was a flash of Lightning and a small white creature with bright green eyes, large purple-tipped ears, and a symbol of three mini black triangles surrounding a red large one on its forehead, was dumped onto her bed. "- returns."

The Digimon picked himself up, shook his head and then turned to the two other people in the room. His eyes widened and his ears, much to Noa and Lady Sage's surprise, increased in size, a smile erected on his face. "Hiya," he said his voice awfully cheery and optimistic.

Noa giggled. "Hiya," she replied. "I'm Noa."

"I'm Calumon,"

Lady Sage couldn't help the smile that ghosted across her lips as she watched the interaction between her daughter and the new Digimon. Maybe, just maybe, Noa was ready to do what was being asked of her. It was obvious she and Calumon were on the fast track of becoming friends, maybe not Digimon and Tamer, but definitely friends.

"How soon is soon as possible?"

The back wall of the bedroom glowed a faint white and the crystal portal, the same one that Sakura and Sayuri had stepped through before, appeared on the North wall of the bedroom.

"Apparently now," Lady Sage sighed.

Calumon scrambled up onto Noa's head and stared at the crystal portal. "Where does that lead?" he asked.

"Somewhere safe," Lady Sage promised. "Stick with Noa, Calumon, she will protect you."

Calumon nodded his ears extending outwards in what Lady Sage could only guess was excitement.

Noa swallowed and slipped from her bed. She was dressed in black shorts and a white t-shirt, which was slightly wrinkled from her short time in bed. "Will I see you again, Momma?" she asked.

"Yes," Lady Sage nodded. "I have faith that you will return."

Noa smiled and hugged her mother around the waist. "I love you, Momma," she whispered.

"And I you, my child," Lady Sage said, patting her head. "Now quickly, before the portal closes."

She gave a gentle nudge to Noa, and the twelve-year-old walked forward, slid her hand through the crystal portal, and yelped as she and Calumon were sucked into the pink data stream on the other side. Her body gave way to the millions of tiny lights as she streaked through emptiness and slowly breached the temporal plane between the Human World and her home.

Lady Sage stood in the empty bedroom of her daughters, silently watching Noa's energy disappear into the light of the timeline. In her hand she clutched a small stuffed dragon that Noa had had since she was born.

"Good luck, my child," she whispered, turning away as the crystal portal closed for third time. "Only with the help of the Tamers will you overcome the D-Reaper."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there's the first chapter. Feel free to review. The more you review, the more I write. The less you review - well, you get the idea.

**Chapter written by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx**

**Chapter updated 17 December, 2012 at 08:30pm**


End file.
